A True Monster: Kiva's Plan
The Monster House is out and about, chasing the entire gang into the street until the construction site is straight ahead. Kiva: Quick, I got an idea. - The gang ran towards the construction site as Constance chased after DJ and the others. Ratchet suddenly spotted Demigra, who is about to unleash a dark energy blast towards Kiva. Ratchet: Kiva, above you!! - Demigra launched the attack, but Reia deflected the shot, away from the neighborhood, saving Kiva in the process. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Demigra: Welcome back, Time Patroller. It seems you have arrived just in time. I'm a new god now, one that controls all of time and all of space! So then, would you like to work for me? You can live like a god, everything you ever wanted will be yours. - Reia stood silent for Demigra's response, but Kiva already knew the answer. Kiva: Reia would never join you! Demigra: It's too bad. Seems the house's doing my biding now. Reia: You're the one who tries to control my thoughts, because you knew that I transformed into a Super Saiyan God once. The heart can't be broken that easily. - Kiva is surprised to hear Reia's honest answer. Reia: I thought I would give up being mortal, but my family and friends made me more stronger, because of love and faith. I'll never forgive you, Demigra, for what you have done!!! Kiva: Wow.. (Reia's getting serious...) - Ratchet, Clank, Kiva and the Time Squad stand by Reia's side for an intense fight. Ratchet: Family is what make all of us strong. Neisan: Nothing is going to tear us apart. Raine: Family is what we have, to stand against foes like you. Kiva: That's what we do; help each other live. Not to compiled by greed of power. Reia: We stand together as one. My family... They are my strength...and my power! Demigra: So, if it's a fight you want...then a fight you'll surely get! Witness the wrath of a Demon God!! - Demigra immediately attacked the Time Squad and Kiva summoned her Keyblade. Kiva: Yikes! I didn't know Demigra can be this tough. Ratchet: Reia needs help, we gotta help her! Kiva: Right! - Reia and Demigra fight against each other, until Kiva knocked him away from her sister. Reia: Wow, nice hit. Kiva: Thanks, sis. - Both Neisan and Sofia fought against Demigra, when Reia has planned an attack for him. Reia: Keep him busy. - Kiva's Keyblade glowed for she knows what to do. Kiva: I think I know what to do... Okay, Reia! - Reia flew into the skies, using her signature move: Warp Kamehameha. While Reia is charging her power, Kiva, Ratchet and Talwyn joins the fight with Demigra. Demigra: Kiva... I'm surprised you made it this far. Kiva: Yeah, it was Reia who convince me to continue my life. Demigra: To become a god? Sofia: To protect the innocent. Kiva: Sofia's right. We won't lose to you! - At the right time, Reia teleport in front of Demigra and fired her Warp Kamehameha at him, breaking into the giant pillars, that are not attached into the construction site. Neisan: Nice shot, little sister. Reia: It's not over yet. - Demigra lifted the pillars with his magic and flies off the ground. Demigra: How can this be..?! What in the world ARE you!? Reia: You may have forgot about my past, Demigra, but I still have a score to settle with you! Demigra: I see.. You want to intervire, do you? Reia: Unless you give up and leave. Demigra: Are you insane!? I'll NEVER give up!! Reia: Then I have no choice. Kiva, guys, let me finish Demigra off. Neisan: He'll probably won't hold anything back at this point. Be careful. Reia: I will, brother. - Kiva suddenly hugged Reia, for support before the final fight against Demigra. Kiva: Good luck. Reia: Thanks, sister. Brother, keep an eye on Kiva for me, will you? Neisan: Sure. - Reia looked into the skies and sees Demigra, but felt Kiva's hand touched Reia's hand. Kiva: Let me give you some of my power, to aid you. - Kiva transferred some of her energy to Reia. In return, Reia crouches down and touch Kiva's cheek. Reia: Stay faithful for me, okay? Kiva: I will. Reia: Promise? Kiva: Promise. Reia: Good girl. - Reia smiled and flew into the skies, confronting Demigra. Quietly, Kiva say the most courageous words to Reia, who is unaware of her words. Kiva: Be careful...sister. - Into the skies, Reia and Demigra confronted each other. Demigra: You have indeed grow stronger since my release. Reia: Your madness ends now. Demigra: I see... You attend to fight me to the death. I won't hold back then! With every ounce of my limitless, divine power, I will defeat you! - Demigra used his staff and transformed into his final form: A demon monster. Demigra: I'll erase your misarble life from history! When I'm through with you, you will have never existed!! - From the surface, Ratchet and the gang can clear see Demigra's true form. Ratchet: Whoa... Talwyn: That's Demigra's true form!? Shon: No way... Kiva: Reia, you can do it!! Ratchet: Kiva, we really don't want to draw Demigra's attention. Kiva: I know, but Reia can't fight that monster alone. She needs help. - Reia then transformed into her Super Saiyan Blue form and the fight between light and darkness begins. Reia charged towards Demigra, despite his size, and grabbed his tail, tossing him even higher in the skies. Just seeing how much more powerful Reia has become, Demigra gets angry and used his full power to charge into Reia and the surface. Demigra: NOOOOO!!! Reia: Ka...me...ha...me...HAAA!!! - The two energies clashed as Demigra slowly gains the upper hand. Demigra: Die, you maggot!!! Reia: Everyone... Lend me...your power...! - The Time Squad raised their hands to Reia, who is continued to struggle against Demigra's power. Ratchet and the entire team does the same thing, but Kiva has already send her energy to Reia before the fight. Instead, Kiva has sent a telepathic message to Reia. Kiva: (Reia? Can you hear me?) Reia: (Y--Yeah.) Kiva: (Everyone is helping you.) Reia: I.. I can't--- ???: Don't give up! Reia: Huh? - From behind Reia, Goku and Gohan gave her more energy. Goku: I know you're stronger. I can feel it. Gohan: It's a little more. Just a little more. - Back at the surface, Videl and Pan showed up and send their energy as well. Ratchet: Videl? Pan? Kiva: What are you two doing here? Videl: Gohan sensed a dark energy here. Goku insists that we should help Reia win this battle. Kiva, I know how much Reia means to you. Kiva: Yeah, she's my sister. Videl: I understand. Pan: Look, up there. Is that--? Videl: Yes, that's Reia. Let's help her out. - Both Videl and Pan shared their energy to Reia and, with enough power, Reia roared in rage as she unleashed the Kamehameha Wave to its potential, destroying Demigra at long last. Demigra: Impossible... I am a god..! I've..become..a..god.. - With these last words, Demigra is finally destroyed and Reia, who is exhausted, is about to fall, but Gohan caught her. Both Gohan and Goku lands on the ground to see the gang. Although Reia is resting for the moment, Kiva puts her hand on Reia's cheek. Ratchet: Looks like it's over. - Just as Ratchet said something, Constance has been destroyed as well by the TNT. Clank: History has been corrected here. Only a few more left. Neisan: It'll be wise to let Reia rest first. Kiva: Yeah. - The gang walked back to DJ's house, with Reia in hand. Category:Scenes